


Entre las palabras y el silencio el amor lo supera todo

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daniel LaRusso Pov, Daniel needs a hug, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Johnny protector, M/M, Mute Daniel, areophobia, lawrusso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Au: Daniel LaRusso es un hombre joven, sin amigos y sus compañeros siempre lo fastidian con su discapacidad, que pasará si un chico rubio lo salva
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración 1 estos personajes no son míos solo la trama de la historia.
> 
> Aclaración 2 Lamento el occ de los personajes y la ortografía y gramática como dije. Se me ocurrió esto de repente, este fic. Espero que les guste.
> 
> Aclaración 3 Lamento el occ de los personajes y la ortografía y gramática. No tengo beta, lo siento.
> 
> Bueno aquí les traigo otro LawRusso de la universidad esta vez de Daniel mudo espero que les guste mucho.

¿Por que? ¿Por que soy tan diferente? Siempre me he preguntado de por que soy diferente a los demás quizás sea mi problema para hablar.

Desde que era un niño era normal hablaba mucho con mis papás, que me decían que era muy hablador, hasta que el día en que murió mi padre en frente de mis ojos eso hizo que dejara de hablar y como no si ver después que papá manejara su avión y que de pronto explotara en frente de mi fue un gran trauma para mi tanto que he dejado de hablar, mi madre me llevo con el especialista de lenguaje ya psicólogos diciendo que es normal que me había quedado mudo a ver tan tremendo trauma.

Además cuando trataba de hablar salían gruñidos y yo me frustraba mucho por que quería ser de nuevo normal, pero yo sabia que tenía que vivir con ello lo que me restará de vida o hasta que pueda tratar mi trauma de la niñez, que lo dudaba mucho de por sí yo ya tenía Aerofobia y ya no podía ver un avión en persona por qué si no entraría en un ataque de pánico por completo.

Ósea que no tenía cura para mis problemas y hablando de problemas, ya venían Dutch y su amigo Jimmy a molestarme de nuevo.

No sé por qué me molestan siempre, si yo no puedo expresarme bien y ellos llegan y me molestan con sus insultos, trato de que no me afecten pero es imposible, estos años he tratado de hablar en voz alta y lo que consigo son los gruñidos que salen de mi boca y cuando ellos los escuchan me molestan sin parar.

“Mira a quien tenemos aquí si no es nada más el mudo cuántas veces tenemos que decir que no perteneces aquí en esta universidad, si no puedes hablar” comentó Dutch riéndose de mí, yo no me fuerzo a escribir en mi tablet para decirle lo que piensan Ignoraría mis palabras Electrónicas, así que me paro del asiento que estaba afuera de la biblioteca y voy a mi cuarto, pero no espere que una mano me sujetaba de mi brazo bruscamente que hizo que gimiera de dolor.

“Oh no tú no te vas de aquí hasta que trates de hablar, mudo” dijo Jimmy sujetando mi brazo con fuerza sacándome más gruñidos.

“No vez que no puede Jimmy, el necesita su tablet para hablar” se rio y sin darme cuenta que agarro mi tablet de mi manos y yo solo gritaba histérico que me la devolvieran y ellos se reían de mi, Jimmy me empujó con fuerza hasta que me hizo hacer en el suelo yo solo suelto más gemidos de dolor y sienta las lágrimas comenzaban a caer en mis ojos.

“Mira el bebé está llorando” dijo riendo Dutch y yo lo único es desaparecer, no podía creer que había gente tan mala en este mundo.

“Ya devolverle su tableta al bebé” comentó Jimmy riéndose de mi rostro lleno de lágrimas yo solo oculto mi rostro en mis manos para no ver sus crueles miradas.

“Que venga por ella” comentó Dutch y estaban a punto de irse con mi tableta, pero de pronto escucho pisadas de otra persona y eso hizo que levantara mi cabeza de mis brazos para ver que una persona alta y de cuello rubio dorado y yo me sonrojo al saber que era Johnny Lawrence el chico más popular en la universidad, el estaba estudiando para ser un exitoso abogado y que en secretamente yo estoy enamorado del el, pero él jamás se fijaría en alguien que estudia para ser escritor, desde niño quería ser piloto pero lo qué pasó con mi padre y mi nueva fobia dejé ese sueño atrás.

“Déjalo en paz y denle su tableta pero ya” noté enojado a verme por un segundo y ver mis lágrimas en mis ojos marrones eso lo hizo enfurecer y yo solo lo miro sorprendido no esperando esa reacción de Johnny.

“O que vas a ser no eres capaz de dañar alguien o si Lawrence” comentó Jimmy riendo pero grita cuando recibe un puñetazo en su cara y mirándolo aterrado.

“Ya viste que puedo ahora Dutch devuélvesela antes que pase lo mismo que a tu amigo” lo noté furioso y por primera vez como Dutch lo veía con terror en sus ojos antes de dejar mi tablet en mis manos y se fuera ayudando a Jimmy.

“Lo lamentaras Lawrence” grito alejándose de nosotros, por fin dejándonos solos en seguida veo como Johnny se agacha a mi altura y me ve preocupado y yo me sonrojo con fuerza.

“¿Estás bien?” me pregunto preocupado y sintiendo sus manos limpiando mis mejillas con suavidad y eso aumento mi rubor.

**“Gracias”** escribí en mi tableta y se lo enseño y el me mira sorprendido y como no, es la primera vez que se fija en mí desde que estamos en la universidad.

“No puedes hablar” comentó con voz preocupada sin sonar burlona en absoluto y me ayuda a pararme del pavimento y yo vuelvo a escribir.

**“Antes lo hacía ahora ya no, no he vuelto hablar desde que era un niño”** seguí escribiendo y él me miraba asombrado.

“Y eso por qué si no es problema que pregunté” pregunto eso tímido y eso hizo que sonriera era la primera vez que lo miraba así y es hermoso, solo pensándolo me vuelvo a sonrojar.

**“Es que mi papá falleció en frente de mi, estaba volando su avión que de repente en el aire explotó y yo lo veía aterrado en el suelo y desde allí ya no pude decir alguna palabra otra vez, mi madre me dice que fue un gran shock para mí y en cierta forma así es tan así que ya me da miedo ver un avión y subirme en el, yo quería ser piloto como el, pero se hizo añicos cuando pasó el accidente”** escribí sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas de nuevo caer en mis ojos y viendo a Johnny poniéndose pálido a leer lo que escribí y sin darme cuenta me abraza en sus cálidos brazos y yo lo acepto creo que es la primera persona que me abraza además de mi madre y se sintió tener los brazos de la persona que amo aunque él nunca se enterara.

“Cuánto lo siento, debió ser muy difícil para ti sufrí la muerte de tu padre y de no puedas hablar” comentó cuando se separó y nos dirigimos donde estaba sentado antes, y nos sentamos allí, Johnny sin apartar su mirada de mí y su mano estaba apretando la mía con suavidad que hizo que me sonrojara.

**“Si lo fue, es por eso que me molestan por no poder hablar, créeme que estoy tratando de hablar pero solo me salen gruñidos y es muy frustrante que ni siquiera mi nombre pueda decir”** escribí frustrado y más si no puedo expresarme de mi salvador como es debido y veo que Johnny lleva su mano a mi mejilla y limpia mis nuevas lágrimas que cayeron sin darme cuenta.

“Ya verás que pronto aprenderás hablar de nuevo, yo estaré contigo de ahora en adelante para que esos dos jamás vuelvan a molestarte y les vas a enseñar que tú puedes lograr hablar de nuevo” me sonrío con una sonrisa que me enamora y yo siento que me ruborizo más si es posible.

**“De verdad lo crees, y en serio vas estar aquí para mi”** eso le escribo tímidamente que eso hace que sonría mas a ver mi pucheros.

“Por supuesto que sí, tú no debes enfrentar esto tú solo y más por esos dos que siempre te andan molestando, hasta hoy me di cuenta de cómo te han molestado de esa forma tan cruel para permitir que te sigan dañando” contesto Johnny serio y agarra mi mano de nuevo y sintió que nuevas lágrimas caían de nuevo.

**“Muchas gracias de verdad como te lo puedo agradecer”** escribí rápidamente ganándome una risa por parte de él.

“Diciéndome tu nombre en primer lugar mi nombre es Johnny Lawrence” dijo sonriendo y eso hace que me sonroje hasta casi compartir con un huerto de manzanas, como se me pudo olvidar decir mi nombre.

**“Me llamo Daniel LaRusso”** escribí y viendo cómo sonreía más si es más posible en su rostro.

“Mucho gusto Daniel, ya verás que seremos los mejores amigos y no dejare que alguien más te haga daño confías en mí y yo te voy ayudar a que puedas hablar y superar tu trauma, como dejo de llamarme Johnny Lawrence si no cumplo esa promesa” me dijo poniendo su mano en su corazón haciendo que me ría por su expresión.

“ **Lo se y claro que confiaré en ti Johnny”** sonreí y él me devuelve la sonrisa dándonos las manos en señal de promesa de que Johnny Lawrence estará aquí para ayudarme y que por primera vez tenia un amigo verdadero, que es mi amor en secreto.


	2. Amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno espero qie les haya gustado solo falta el epílogo

Han pasado seis meses desde que Johnny me haya salvado de mis bravucones y de que somos amigos que no podía ser tan feliz en el mundo, bueno solo falta de confesarle que lo amo y que sea correspondido para que sea la persona más afortunada en el mundo pero sabía que era imposible quien se podía fijarse en mí y mi problema de lenguaje.

Todavía no he podido hablar bien apenas si ya puedo decir mi nombre y el de Johnny y unas que otras palabras no difícil, se que es un gran recorrido en hablar de nuevo, pero gracias a Johnny he podido decir esas palabras, el es un gran motivo para seguir luchando y no rendirme a no dejar de hablar, él a estado conmigo en mis terapias, hemos estado saliendo claro como amigos pero yo me conformo con eso su amistad y que siempre está conmigo, tanto así que mi compañero de cuarto cambio de lugar para que Johnny sea mi compañero de cuarto y eso me hizo más que feliz.

Siempre veía Johnny contento, me practicaba todo de su vida de cómo era hijo único y que ayudaba a su madre en cualquier favor que le pedía su madre y él lo hacía sin quejar como yo con mi madre, Dutch y Jimmy ya no me molestan desde aquella vez que Johnny me salvó ellos ya no se acercaron a mi, quizás por qué ya tenía alguien que me defienda y eso me hizo sentir protegido.

Solo espero que algún día podamos ser algo más que amigos pero creo que eso no sucedería pronto, suspiro cuando termino de terminar la tarea que me dejo el maestro escribir un gran texto de que quieres hacer en su futuro en su profesión, no podía creer que para ser escritor fuera muy difícil, ahora lo que quería era dormir y que Johnny estuviera aquí y me abrazaba a su pecho.

Me sonrojo a pensar eso pero es muy confortable recibir sus abrazos de cariño, cuando tuviera un día cansado y malo como hoy que me agoto mucho el trabajo de literatura que solo quería ser mimado por Johnny.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase aquí acostado en el sillón de nuestro cuarto a punto de dormitar antes de sentir un par de brazos que me abrazaba por detrás que hizo que soltara un grito y volteó a ver a Johnny se reía de mi cara.

**“No es gracioso”** escribo enojado dándole un puchero enojado que eso hizo que se riera de mí y me daba un beso en mi frente que hizo que me sonrojara “Johnny” dije con la voz ronca y sonrojado por su beso.

“Que si te gusta Daniel LaRusso niégamelo” me contesto con una hermosa sonrisa definitivamente Johnny Lawrence me conocía bien.

**“Por supuesto que no me gusta cuando me asustas así, casi me provocas un infarto”** escribí y observo cómo tenía esa estupida sonrisa de su rostro.

“Que exagerado eres LaRusso solo fue un pequeño susto ya perdóname si” me dijo dedicándome su cara de perro abandonado que siempre funciona conmigo.

**“Esta bien bien Te perdono”** respondí y veo que me sonríe con esa sonrisa que me enamora, para después sin darme cuenta lleva sus labios a los míos y me besa yo me quedo en shock unos segundos antes de poderle corresponder el beso “ **¿Que fue eso?”** pregunte saliendo de mi asombro que mi amor imposible me acaba de besar.

“Pues un beso si no te diste cuenta de lo obvio Daniel” dijo sarcásticamente yo le doy un coscorrón en su cabeza por su sarcasmo.

**“Ya sé que fue un beso pero por qué lo fue”** escribí histérico no espere que Johnny me besara ni en mis mas profundos sueños.

“Lo hice por que te amo Daniel LaRusso, desde la primera vez qué te vi te he amado, cuando esos bravucones te estaban molestando, me sentí atraído por ti aunque no sabia sobre tu problema hasta que te conocí LaRusso, sabia que debía protegerte con mi vida, para que no sufrieras más abusos por parte de los demás, me enamoré de como eres, de tu valentía y de que no estás dispuesto a rendirte para poder hablar eres una gran persona Daniel y aunque eres tímido y te sonrojas eres muy apuesto Daniel LaRusso y siempre te voy amarte y cuidarte” confesó y yo solo lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas no creyendo lo que me decía Johnny me ama debo estar en sueño y si era así no quería despertar nunca, siento como me limpia mis lágrimas con sus labios y eso hace que me sonroje y que sea verdad y no es un sueño de verdad está Johnny conmigo.

**“De verdad me amas, a pesar que no pueda hablar completamente aún así me quieres”** escribí temerosamente que por un momento pensé que no le hubiera entendido y en eso sienta que me besa en todo mi rostro y me agarra sus suaves manos mi cara para que lo vea en sus hermosos ojos.

“Por supuesto que te amo y no me importa tus problemas te quiero tal y como eres Daniel LaRusso, quiero que estés en mis brazos que te sientas protegido y amado a mi lado juntos para siempre y estar en esto contigo para que pronto vuelvas hablar bien LaRusso eso te lo juro amor” me contesto yo me quedo en piedra cuando dice amor, no podía creer que el gran Johnny sintiera así por mí de cuando me ama, abro la boca con una palabra que he estado platicando a escondidas y que se que él sentirá muy feliz.

“Te amo Johnny” confesé y veo como sus ojos abre con sorpresa cuando le dije que lo amo antes de sentir como estrellaba su boca a la mía dándonos un gran beso “ **Te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez en la biblioteca de la universidad, yo sabia que alguien tan guapo y valiente como tú no se fijaría en alguien como yo que solo sé pocas palabras, pero cuando me rescataste de Dutch y Jimmy no te importo como era y eso hiciera que mi amor por ti creciera de una manera que pensé que jamás sentiría por alguien te amo Johnny Lawrence y siempre lo haré”** termine de escribir para que lo leyera y se quedaba asombrado antes de volverme a besar.

“Te juro que te haré feliz, no dejare que alguien más te lastime como me dejo de llamarme Johnny Lawrence” me juro y yo sonrío antes de besarlo.

**“Lo sé mi amor se que no me defraudarás, ahora si quieres puedes hacerme el amor, he deseado ser tuyo por mucho tiempo Johnny”** escribí y veo que abre sus ojos antes de que me besa y me agarra desprevenido cargándome en sus fuertes brazos, llevándome al cuarto sin dejar de besarnos.

Me lleva a mi cuarto y me hace acostarme en mi cama y comienza desvestirme con una suavidad que no pensé que tenía hasta déjame como me trajeron al mundo, antes de ver embobado como el también se desvestía estando desnudo, para enseguida acostarse en cima de mí y comienza a besarme en todo mi cuerpo y sacándome gemidos de placer.

“Te gusta amor, lo que te estoy haciendo tocándote besándote en todo tu cuerpo Daniel” me dijo llevando sus labios a los míos y me vuelve a besar.

“Si” gemí mientras llevaba mis manos a su cuello acercándolo más a mi.

“Pues ya verás como te voy hacer mío estás listo para que te folle” comentó pícaramente y eso hizo que me sonroje.

“Si Johnny” gemí su nombre cuando siento sus dedos ya lubricados en mi entrada ni me di cuenta cuando los puso con lubricante solo sé que esos dedos sentían de maravilla cuando entraron en mi “Johnny” grité cuando un dedo tocó mi próstata y hizo que viera las estrellas y veía como se reía de mi.

“Si, amor qué quieres” respondió a su nombre sonriendo yo lo quería golpear el estaba jugando conmigo y él lo sabía y más por que quiero que me folle.

“Quiero...que... me…fol” no termine decirlo ya que las palabras no me salían bien y yo gimo y sienta que mis ojos comenzaban a caer lágrimas en los ojos y Johnny me mira con pánico en sus ojos y quita sus dedos dentro de mí y yo gimo tristemente arruinando todo.

“Oh lo siento Daniel, no debería preguntar eso, voy rápido por tu tableta” dijo separando y ir rápido por mi tableta, soy un estupido a pensar que podía hablar o por lo menos pronunciar la palabra follar, soy un inútil.

En seguida llega con mi tableta y yo de inmediato comienzo a escribirle.

**“No es tu culpa es la mía que ni siquiera pueda decir que me folles soy un inútil, mereces alguien mejor que yo”** comenté escribiéndole y él mira lo que escribo y veo su mirada enojada.

“Jamás vuelvas a escribir esto LaRusso no me importa como eres, ya te dije que te amo como eres y yo quiero ser tuyo, lo siento por presionar de lo querías debía saberlo cuando gemías de placer amor, tú eres mejor que cualquier otra persona que encuentre ya que tú eres más guapo y inteligente que luchas por lo que quieres, así que no vuelvas a decir eso yo te amo Daniel y siempre te voy amar por todo tus defectos y por favor perdóname por lo que dije” comentó yo solo le abrazo más a él y suelto más lágrimas en mis mejillas y el me los limpia con delicadeza

**“Te perdono, pero me siento muy mal en no hablar correctamente y corresponder tus preguntas con mi voz”** anote tristemente y veo que me sonríe.

“Pero ya veras que con el tiempo hablarás tanto que jamás te callarás y yo sería feliz viéndote de esa manera amor” eso hizo que comenzara reír histéricamente hasta hacer a Johnny se ríe conmigo “así me gusta verte sonriente amor ahora quieres que te folle mi amor” pregunto volviendo con su mirada seductora.

“Si” comenté antes de poner la tableta en la mesa de mi buró y enseguida veo como Daniel se unta su miembro con el lubricante y comienza a entrar en mi interior, sacándome un gemido por completo cuando entro en mi yo gemí poco adolorido y poniendo mis uñas a su espalda .

“Pronto pasará el dolor confías en mí LaRusso” me dijo susurrándome en mi oreja yo solo me relajo y asiento con la cabeza, después comienza a moverse con lentitud hasta que poco a poco me saca gemidos de placer.

“Más” dije gimiendo de placer como comenzaba a comenzar a moverse con fuerza y agarrando su cabello con fuerza, el obediente embestía y yo no paraba de gemir a sentir su miembro golpeando mi próstata no iba aguantar por mucho tiempo más, trato de llevar mi mano a mi polla pero Johnny no me deja.

“Déjame hacerlo yo mi amor” comentó y él mismo comenzó a masturbarla y besándome con eso me corro gimiendo su nombre en su boca, enseguida él se corre dentro de mí ya que siento su orgasmo en mi interior.

Cuando pasaron nuestros orgasmos, Johnny se separó de mí y fue por unas toallas para limpiarnos, para después se acuesta y me atrae a su fuerte pecho y yo pongo mi cabeza en su torso escuchando su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

“Te gusto amor, hacerte mío quiero decir” pregunto tiempo después de recuperar el aliento después de que hicimos el amor.

“Si – conteste contento acurrucándome en sus pecho y siento que me atrae más a él – Gracias” comenté cerrando los ojos.

“Gracias a ti por amarme Daniel LaRusso” comentó sonriendo.

“Te amo Johnny” dije antes de dormirme escucho con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro por su respuesta.

“Yo también te amo Daniel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas Gracias por leer


	3. Epílogo

Epílogo

Han pasado ya Dos años después de que Johnny y yo hicimos el amor y no podía creer que por fin era su marido en ese tiempo que fuimos novios me llevo a citas románticas y estábamos siempre juntos hasta una noche me propuso matrimonio y yo con gusto acepté y ahora soy Daniel LaRusso de Lawrence .

Con el paso del tiempo y con ayuda de mi marido comencé ya podía hablar mejor, me costó trabajo pero estando con Johnny y con su amor poco a poco recuperé la confianza en volver a hablar y ahora solo falta que supere mi vuelo a volar en un avión.

Justamente estábamos Johnny y yo en el aeropuerto para nuestra luna de miel yo me estaba muriéndome de miedo desde que era un niño fue la última vez que vi un avión cuando mi padre falleció, pero ya era hora de superar mi miedo a volar con ayuda de Johnny

“Tranquiló amor pronto pasará aquí estoy contigo y no te dejare solo” me comentó a ver mi mirada aterrada ya arriba del avión y yo sujeto su mano a muerte y trato de no mirar la ventana.

“Lo… se… Johnny … contigo… no… me… pasará… nada...solo…tengo…miedo” comenté aterrado, lo último malo de eso era que tartamudeó mucho, pero era mejor que volver a escribir en la tableta.

“Pero aquí estoy a tu lado y juntos vamos a superar tu fobia amor y quizás con el tiempo cumplas el sueño de ser piloto” me dijo yo solo sonrío y aprieto su mano más fuerte, cuando el avión comienza elevarse al cielo.

“Espero…que…así…sea…Johnny…quiero…ser…un…piloto…como…mi… padre” comenté y veo que me sonríe y me besa.

“Ya verás que si y yo estaré contigo siempre para apóyate amor” comentó acariciando con su mano libre mi cabello.

“Gracias… por… estar… siempre…conmigo… y… no…abandonarme…por… como…soy” le agradecí mientras siento que me besa un beso en mi frente yo saco una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

“Eso es por que te amo y a pesar de tus problemas jamás te iba dejar por que te amo Daniel LaRusso y lo haré para siempre” me confesó y yo solo me sonrojo y me abrazo a él.

“Yo…también… te... amaré… para… siempre… Johnny … Lawrence”respondí viendo que su sonrisa crecía antes de volver a besarnos, para luego ver el hermoso paisaje que nos estaba dando el vuelo y debo decir que ya no me aterra volar por que estando a lado de Johnny conmigo me siento protegido y que decir sintiendo sus besos se me olvida totalmente que estoy en el aire.

Y no podía creer que yo Daniel LaRusso que tuvo un trauma y que haya perdido la voz, hubiera encontrado a la persona más maravillosa en el mundo que me cambió la vida para siempre Johnny Lawrence , que siempre estuvo allí desde que Dutch y Jimmy me han molestado por mi problema de habla, el me rescato y no le importo que no pudiera hablar, al contrario me apoyo para que volviera hablar, me costó mucho pero gracias con su ayuda lo logré, para después sentir la enorme alegría de ser su marido sin importar de la discapacidad que tuve y ahora el me ayudó a superar mi miedo a estar en un avión, por la muerte de mi padre de verlo morir en frente de mis ojos, siempre estaré agradecido con Dios, que me halla mandado a este maravilloso ser que es mi marido Johnny Lawrence que me protege y me ama, por primera vez en años soy completamente feliz.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero qie les haya gustado muchas gracias por leer

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Aquí la versión de inglés 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322262/chapters/69393981


End file.
